


Christmas time is near

by the_decadent_trash_giver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_decadent_trash_giver/pseuds/the_decadent_trash_giver
Summary: The one in which Regina gets accidentally drunk on Christmas Eve...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first story guys! So please be gentle and every positive criticism is appreciated so don't forget to comment!!

Note: This is my first attempt at writing fanfics so please be gentle while you tread on my dreams...

 

It was Christmas Time, finally Emma's favourite day, December 25th was about to come. Even though after spending such a long time at Storybrooke she wasn't sure whether that were going to celebrate it or not. She wondered if Fairytale land even had something like Christmas. She had not been able to enquire people about it as most of her time since she had arrived was spent in fighting battles or rescuing others. However, she soon had the answers, as a week before Christmas everyone started decorating their shops. The streets looked great, Sneezy's garage walls were painted red,white and green and the small shiny golden bells covered almost the entire door of Cinderella's salon, But Granny's was the best. Ruby forced two of the dwarves to dress as Santa and do acrobats which gathered a lot of crowd (God knows how she manipulates people to do get bidding so easily...). Every shop looked amazing, and ready to celebrate Christmas(except for Gold's pawn shop which was as gloomy as usual.

 


	2. Prologue - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys..... there was a glitch that's why the complete chapter wasn't posted. I heartily apologize for the inconvenience caused to the readers for this error and I am grateful to everyone who still has faith in the story and is reading this..

As usual...  
    
Emma felt like she should be glad,after all this is what she had wanted her entire life. To be with her family and friends, people who loved her and cared about her and even though she was grateful for all of it yet she somehow felt empty and hollow, like there was still a missing piece in the jigsaw puzzle. She was aimlessly wandering around when she realized that she had drifted towards the residential areas and was now standing infront of 108 Mifflin Street. She suddenly felt her heart skip a beat and she moved towards the door, past the gates of the mansion and the beautifully trimmed garden leaves ignoring the mesmerizing smell of the roses and orchards transfixed, as if she was caught in a spell. It was weird but she wanted to see Regina right now for some reason that she couldn't herself understand. It was like her entire being was dependent on having a glance of the evil queen whom she had befriended over the course of time. With each passing day Emma had become more enamoured by Regina's tantalizing beauty. As if in trance she raised her hand to ring the doorbell, finally deciding for the umptieth time that she would speak her heart out to her friend and then leave the ball in her court. She was just going to press the switch when she realized or rather saw the black Ford in front of the garage with the words "Robinhood's Pride" stuck on it. That finally did the trick and Emma immediately snapped out of her trance. She looked up at the bell once more and then at the door, and sighed, as she turned and made her way back to the Granny's.  
Sometimes she thought to herself, it is better to let the mystery remain unsolved and the words left unsaid. She once more glanced back at the mansion and then as if preparing herself turned again and this time, She never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and positive comments, kudos, bookmarks and follows are always highly appreciated :)


End file.
